Roses Are Red, As So Are Your Stripes
by RosesAndShadows
Summary: As usual, Amy chases Sonic, fails, and gets slight heartbroken. When a certain black hedgehog is found by Amy, they both end up doing Rouge's easy work, and get to know each other better. R&R. Gets better every chapter. Chapt.2 up! ShadowXAmy
1. Attemt For a Rose, Get Sonic

Hi there, I just want to say... the only thing I own here, is my fic. Yes, sad, I know. Cry cry... boo hoo... Anyways... This first chapter isn't that long, and not that good. Don't you worry, the more chapters , the better each will get. I already got a cute idea for the far future. I hope you enjoy this! Or else...

**Shae- Rawrz...**

**Random Peoplez- ...**

**Shae- Don't '...' me, or else!**

Erm... there was my randomness... 0.o

**

* * *

**

Roses are red, as so are your stripes

**Bold**- Shout, or point out

_Italics_- Flashback, or thought

* * *

**Goal For A Rose- Get Sonic**

"Sonic, please, slow down!"

"Maybe, if you can catch me first!"

"You **know **I'm not as fast as you!"

"Exactly!"

Pink chased blue, mouth chased gumball, Amy chased Sonic. Funny stuff, if you weren't Amy Rose. The fun-loving fan girl of the world known hero, Sonic. Every time, everyday, Amy would see Sonic, she would attempt to catch her blue friend, and get him to like him. He never gave her a chance to show her true self. He thought of her as a cute ((like a puppy)) hedgie, and really sweet, slightly brave girl. But, one problem, she was too obsessive, and Sonic hated being smothered on. Heck, she was already talking about marriage, and they weren't even going out, slightly. Even if they were, he was the type that liked to be with good company, but not smothered all over. Espetualy for love.

Amy tried running faster, as Sonic felt like teasing her. He slowed down, enough for her to try to grab his tail. As soon as she attempted, he ran faster, making dust fly, creating a smoke screen-like atmosphere. She closed both of her eyes, and came to a halt. She heard Sonic laugh, and he called out to her,

"See ya' later, Amy!"

As soon as the dirt faded, as Amy saw that Sonic, her love, disappeared. She then sneezed.

"Ack, some got in my nose…"

She smiled to herself,

"Don't worry, Sonic. You will definitely see me tomorrow. I won't be so easy on you this time…"

And with those words, she was heading for the nearest mall, an evil smerk on her perky face.

* * *

"Let me see… there has got to be a gun store in this new mall… If there isn't, how will I get Sonic?"

Amy Rose said, looking all over the place, with no luck.

"Amy!"

Came a voice from behind. It sounded familiar, and sounded a bit surprised.

"Hello, Rouge…"

Amy smiled, looking at the female bat.

"Did I-I just hear you right?"

She twitched, dropping one of her shopping bags.

"About what?"

Asked Amy, as if nothing was wrong at all.

"You just were looking for a **gun** shop, weren't you?"

"Oh, yeah. What about it?"

"And you said something about Sonic, too!"

"And…?"

"**What were you planning to do with a gun to Sonic?**"

"To get him!"

"You can't shoot him with a gun! It is against the law!"

"Not if I was planning to use a tranquilizer gun!"

That made Rouge fall down, out of shock. She then started laughing hard, leaving Amy there confused and blank. The bat even had to hold her stomach from laughing so hard. Tears fell from her eyes, as she shut her eyes tight. She finally got a hold of herself, and stood up, picking up all five of her shopping bags, a big smile on her face.

"Dear, you can't get a guy like that!"

"Of coarse I can! All I do is shoot it with him, he is out for awhile, I take him to my apartment and make him like me!"

"No no no, Hun. You can't make someone like you. Wouldn't you rather want **true** love?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. You just need to show him a side of you that he might like. Your personality, and maybe your image."

"What is wrong with how I look?"

"Nothing at all, but some guys get tired of the same look."

"Well, I could have a wider variety of cloths, instead of my red dress, and headband…"

"Yeah, and lucky you ran into me, or you wouldn't have such a good helper! Fallow me, we are doing some shopping for you!"

Rouge said, as she grabbed Amy's hand, and headed for the closest store.

"How about this?"

Amy looked up, and twitched,

"Rouge, this is… **Victoria's Secrets**!"

"I know! Awesome, eh?"

"Erm… I would rather go, somewhere else…"

"Well… okay, Amy."

The bat took her to the next store, not too far from the other. Amy looked around happily for some cloths to wear. As she picked up an awesome white spaghetti strap shirt, Rouge poked her,

"Think of it this way, Amy. You are doing this for you, not Sonic. That would seem like you were desperate, and you aren't."

Amy nodded,

"I know, Rouge. Hey! Do you think Sonic would like this shirt?"

Rouge sighed, as a sweat drop went down her face. ((**Anime style! XDD**))

"I, um, mean… I um, love this shirt! Can I get it?"

Amy Rose corrected her self as soon as she saw her friend's expression. She then picked out a pink skirt, made from silk with a hand sown beautiful rose on the bottom, Her eyes also caught attention to a lovely pair of blue jeans, hand made, and perfect for her. It had real jewels where the pockets were, and was very stunning.

"Wow, I want these, too…"

She ran to the counter, where they had rings and beautiful bracelets. She picked out a butterfly ring, and one silver bracelet.

"There, now, can you buy some of this? I didn't bring much money or paying rings."

"Of coarse, Amy."

Rouge paid for all of the items, and gave Amy the shopping bag,

"I have no time to try them on here at all, so I need to go home and put them on! I hope they fit! And I hope Sonic will like them…"

Amy said as she ran lightning speed out of the mall, heading to her apartment to try on her beautiful new cloths.

* * *

Amy Rose, the cute, cheerful pink hedgehog was walking down the street, wearing her new cloths. Her white spaghetti strap shirt, and her beautiful pink skirt. She was so excited, searching for Sonic, her hero, and her crush. She couldn't contain it anymore, so she started walking faster, being careful not to get dirty, though. She spotted her sweet, blue love at where else, but the chilidog stand.

"Hi there, Sonic!"

She said cheerfully, as she charged at him, and hugged him tight, making him almost loose his beloved chilidog. He caught it just before it hit the ground, and sighed.

"Hey, Amy."

He smiled lightly, looking at the pink girl hug him from the back.

"Amy, please, can you do this after I eat? I am hungry…"

He asked, practically whimpering.

"Noooooo my Sonic. You will run from me again! Besides, you didn't look at my new cloths!"

Sonic sighed, and tried to look at her.

"I can't see you, you are hugging me from the back…"

"Fine… turn slowly, and I will hug from the front…"

He did as he was told, and looked at her.

"Well?"

Amy asked Sonic, as he observed her.

"I don't… really know… It is nice, but I just don't know. It looks the same a bit, maybe the colors…"

As Amy let go of him, she was not as happy as she wanted to be. It almost made her want to cry.

"But, Sonic-"

"Bye, Amy. Catch ya tomorrow!"

He left her. He really did. He left her standing there.

"Sonic…"

If it weren't for her telling him she had new cloths, he probably would have not noticed at all. Not at all…

"But... Sonic…"

She sighed, as she put her gloved hands over her now wet face. She cried. She cried there. Heart broken.

"I did this, for you…"

"For you…"

"Only…"

She wiped her eyes as she headed for her apartment slowly.

"Rouge was right… It was only for me, not him. If I listened, I wouldn't be so… sad…"

"Besides, it's not like he is my official boyfriend… He isn't even close. I fallow him and fallow him, change for him, become less attached when I changed, and what do I get? A 'I don't… really know, Amy'! That… jerk…"

By the time she got done ranting on to herself how much Sonic had hurt her, she had reached her apartment.

"But, I can't let me get that down… small things… No guy, heck, nobody will ask me, 'Hey, Amy, did you get new cloths? You look nice!' Feh. But… Rouge bought them for me… Might as well keep them, and use them. My dress was getting tiring…"

She smiled lightly,

"I will always love you, Sonic. I will chase you to the ends of the earth, and I will get you… someday…"

She ran and jumped onto her bed, on her stomach.

"Oh, my Sonic…"

She said lightly, silently, before she closed both of her beautiful, big eyes, softly.

* * *

"But Knuckie-pooooooooooooo…"

"I told you to quite calling me that!"

"But it is such a cute name, pleeeaaaaasssssse?"

"No! It is embarrassing!"

"Fine… But still, can we please go to the amusement park?"

"Rouge, you know you are babysitting Tails and Cream tomorrow, and nobody can baby sit for you!"

"I can find someone!"

"There is nobody!"

"But Knuckie-Pooooo!"

"You are lucky you are a girl, otherwise I would have taken you out by now…"

The red echidna said, before he rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever, I guess we can forget it…"

Rouge said with a sigh,

"Ah well… I guess I am stuck with two kids in a mansion…"

"I guess so."

Knuckles chuckled,

"Why don't you help me, Knuckie- I mean Knuckles?"

At that moment, Knuckles started to walk away,

"Bye, Rouge. Good luck."

He said, leaving her there, her hopeless self-standing there.

"This stinks!"

Pouting like a child, the bat glided her way through town, on her way to her mansion.

"I wonder if I will ever find a baby-sitter! I must go with Knuckles to the amusement park! I will die if I don't, and I don't know if I would do that well with kids… I can't see them put their dirty little paws on my precious items!"

She sighed hard, as she landed in front of her mansion. As she made her way through the door. Flipping on the light in the living room, Rouge plopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the wide screen T.V.

"Some romantic but sad soap opera will put me in the mood…"

She held a box of tissues beside her, getting prepared to watch something to put her in the 'mood'.

"Knuckles, oh my Knuckles…"

She 'cried out', making a dramatic pose,

"Will I ever get through this? Will I get a baby sitter? Will I go with you to the Amusement park, so we can ride the scariest of all roller coasters? Will I be able you go, so I can pretend to be scared and put my arms around you? So romantic…"

More dramatic posing came from the depressed female, as she whined a moaned.

"I will find someone… I will…"

* * *

I need to say one thing, after you read this, I would like you to reply. You may give me a couple of ideas. To make it kawaii in the futer. Or something... yeah... xDD

**R&R... OR ELSE!**


	2. Another Day, Another Broken Heart

**Yayz! Chapter 2 is done with1 It is a bit longer than the first. Good. But can I say something?**

**I would like it if I got more review. Maybe 10 a chapter. Maybe 20? I love reviews. And ideas would help me. It would mean the world to me. So please, everyone that reads this, please review. Short or long, idea or complement. Thank you. Enjoy the chapter. x3

* * *

**

**Another Day, Another Broken Heart**

Deep red blushes escaped the pink hedgehog, as she walked down the street, thinking about what to say to Sonic, once she would find him.

Even though Amy hugged him, and practically told him how she felt, he still didn't seem to get it. She was, indeed, a shy girl, mostly when she thought about things... like Sonic.

'_I… hope I can get it all out…'_

Where could he be? Rouge's mansion? Tails's workshop? In the very street she walked in. Maybe… the park?

Amy was almost shocked to see Sonic at the park. He didn't go there very much. He usually had more important things to do.

He wasn't eating, a chilidog for that matter. He wasn't eating at all. He just had his arms over the bench, sitting on it…

'_I can do this…'_

Amy smiled, walking over to her hero.

"Hello… Sonic…"

She seated herself beside him on the bench, giving him a sweet smile. That made Sonic smile right back, happy she wasn't rubbing all against him.

"May I… ask you something?"

"Sure, Amy. Ask me anything."

"Well…"

She started to sweat. This was not going to be that much of an easy question. She wiped her head, and sighed. Placing one hand on his, she smiled sweeter, getting one back.

"Sonic…"

She started,

"How do you… that is… what I mean is… um… hooooooooooow…"

She gave a long, nervous pause. Letting out a sigh, she continued.

"Sonic the hedgehog, how do you feel about me, Amy Rose?"

Sonic gave a slight confused face, tilting his head to the left, and scratching the back of his head.

"What do you… mean?"

"Erm… I mean… Am I really… **REALLY** special to you? You know…"

"Well… depends… what do you mean by that?"

Amy sighed, mostly out of slight annoyance of him. Wasn't it obvious?

"You know… as a… girlfriend?"

Sonic paused for a long moment looking straight at Amy. Did she really just ask him that? Blushes hardly shown on his face as he started to speak.

"Well…"

He started,

"I… can't say I do… I mean, to me, you are just a very good friend. One of my best ones… You are so kind, but… I just, am not… looking for a relationship…"

Amy turned her head away, her eyes wide as a dinner plate. He… said no… He… didn't like her… like she loved him…

"I just can't like you like that. I could try and try… but still, you are my friend Amy. That is all you will ever be to me…"

Without hesitation, he stood up off the bench, looking over at Amy.

"Bye bye, Amy…"

He said to her as he left, left her there… heartbroken.

This was not small. This was big. She loved him. He liked her. Friends. Friends. _Friends…_

That one word echoed in her mind…

She fell to the ground, her eyes still wide, as tears fell down her eyes.

'_I… should get… home…'_

She was too broken to talk, even to herself. She only thought. She should have waited… longer…

But wait, he said 'always friends…'

Even if she had waited… he would have said the same thing…

Yeah…

Harsh…

Sad…

Wrong…

Amy Rose clenched her gloved hands, so tight… Her teeth touched together, as if it was a jail sail, sealing away her tongue. So tight…

Ping bangs covered her eyes, as those held shut, too. She held those tight, also. It almost hurt.

Some people would think she was being too dramatic, but in fact, she was not. Understand. Her lifelong hero, her crush… her love, had just told her, with no emotion whatsoever, that he did not think of her like that. Heck, not even close to that. He didn't stutter, he would pause. Trying to get right words out, he did it. It hurt…

She was in pain

Pain…

In her heart…

But wait. She felt a slight… sting…

Not in her heart, though.

Her heart was worse than sting.

Something was stinging, physically.

She soon felt some type of liquid flow down from the sting.

It wasn't tears…

She gasped slightly.

. Opening her eyes, which were pouring down salty liquid, she looked down at her clenched fists, both of them. Blood was making a snail's pace worth of blood, but it seemed for a lot.

She was clenching her hands so tight, she had made them bleed. Amazing.

The girl slowly opened her fists, seeing a pool of red blood. Strange as it seemed, she almost admired it. Never had she made herself bleed. Ever.

The weather seemed to notice her emotions, for it started to pour down rain, and thunder whispered to her. Lightning struck a couple miles away, showing its beauty to any living thing, miles away from it.

The rain washed away the hedgehog's blood, as it wasn't much red, but a very light read as it escaped… But, she had stained her gloves. But… these were her only ones… She had them for who knows how long. Maybe… Just maybe… she could get the stains out. If she didn't, someone would suspect something once they saw her blood stained gloves.

But, she also didn't have to wear them… She could easily just take off the white gloves.

Crap… Wouldn't the marks and cuts still show? Either way, she couldn't win. But she didn't worry that much. Like anyone would notice. Nobody…

'_Yes... I really should be… leaving…'_

Amy Rose thought as she slowly stood up. She had to hold on to the bench for support, to help her stand.

As though as she was a baby, just learning how to walk, she walked through the busy city, getting pushed a few times by rushing people, trying to get away from, the storm.

As she passed an ally, she heard some strange noises. Her green eyes turned to the ally, only seeing darkness…

'_Should I go in there?'_

Who cares? What would it matter? Nothing was in there. Nobody was in there. Might as well go check it all out…

The curious pink hedgehog made her way in there. It was so dark… she couldn't see-

Bam!

She had hit the wall. Hard, too. Her nose started to bleed.

'_Perfect…'_

Now, she was left with two bleeding hands, and a bleeding nose.

She looked around. Even if it were not dark, she wouldn't see anything, for nothing was in there. But a wall… maybe a few trashcans…

Amy gasped hard, as a hand touched her left shoulder. It was so cold, and… How could anything be in there? Besides her.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice sounded harsh, mean… Cold… Of a male. But… why? Why _was_ she here?

"Speak up, woman."

Amy turned around, and saw that nobody was there. She breathed hard, once she turned around and saw the figure right in front of her. It was so dark… She could not see him.

But…

She did see…

That he had…

Blood red eyes. They practically glowed.

They scared her.

No.

The eyes didn't.

The whole fact that somebody was in there with her. It could be anyone…

"What business do you have here?"

It hissed, as it seemed annoyed.

She opened her mouth.

She could not speak…

All she could out was a whimper.

The thing sighed, and Amy left the ground.

He was holding her by the neck… Growling.

"Listen, girl. If you don't answer my simple question, I will be forced to dispose of you."

She opened her mouth once again, letting out another whimper…"

"I… heard… something… I… Curious…"

She choked out, and before she knew it, had been dropped to the floor.

"It is… dangerous out here… Why are you out alone?"

The voice seemed a bit concerned, now. Should she answer him?

"I don't… know…"

She had answered. Was it good enough?

"You are… Amy Rose, aren't you?"

She almost gasped, looking at the red eyes of the thing.

How did he… know her?

"You… how…?"

The eyes lowered, as if the figure was sitting down, to the wall. He was. They were now closed.

"I known you, awhile back…"

He answered.

Lightning lit up the area, and Amy got a short look at the figure. She saw him perfectly for a short while. Just long enough to recognize him.

"Sh… Sh… Sh-"

She was so surprised… that… couldn't get out his name.

"Shad-Shadow…"

Amy let out, as the black and red hedgehog nodded.

"Aren't you-"

"Dead?"

He interrupted her, knowing what she would have said.

"You may have thought that… I honestly don't know how exactly I survived. I just, found myself in here. And for some years now, I had been hiding around here."

Amy paused, as she looked down, and back to his visible eyes.

"But… how do you eat?"

"The trashcans… I search around in there for any amount of food…"

That made Amy feel very bad. Here for all this time, he had been stuck in here, eating like a stray mutt. She even heard him stomach growl slightly.

"Yeah, it is true. I am hungry right now. People don't leave much food anymore. They eat most of it…"

He chuckled slightly, but it all went away.

Amy just couldn't let him stay here. He wouldn't survive that much longer if he didn't get proper health…

"Shadow… Would you please, come with me? You need shelter, and real food…"

Shadow looked up at her. Did she offer him a place to stay? If so, why?

"I… don't know."

He couldn't possibly take an offer such as that. Amy started to cry a bit, and it was hard to tell by the raid. He sniffed the air, and looked straight at her. He was indeed, some concerned. He didn't like it.

"Why are you crying?"

He asked, a bit annoyed.

"Shadow, please… come with me. I can't let you just stay here…"

She seemed serious… but… how could she even think about caring for him, even the slightest bit?

He thought for a long moment. And after that, he came up with his answer.

"Okay… but please…stop crying."

Amy Rose smiled lightly, and nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Fallow me-?"

She soon left the ground, and noticed, she was being picked up on his back…

"Tell me the way. I am faster…"

"Erm… sure…"

As she told him the way, he listened, and they soon made it to her apartment. He let her touch land, and she got out her key.

"I hope you will like it here, Shadow."

She said with a sweet smile, and let him in.

As he entered, he looked around. They were in her living room.

Amy went into her bathroom, and came back with a towel,

"Here."

She said, as she handed him the towel.

"While you dry off, I am going to go get dressed into my pajamas, okay?"

Before he could answer, she left for her room.

Moments later, she came back. She had silky pink pants on, with sheep jumping over fences on it. A white cotton shirt with one sheep on it, no fence, held upon her upper body.

"There, I feel better…"

She looked at Shadow,

"Would you like a big T-shirt, or something?"

Shadow shook his head,

"I have no need for anything…"

"Oh… okay…"

Amy said, as she darted for the kitchen.

"Hey, I can make you something to eat! How does chicken sound? Beef?"

"I don't care…

He replied, as he sat on the living room couch.

"Okay, both!"

She smiled, and started to cook.

Many empty, messy plates sat in the sink, as Amy watched Shadow have his fifth serving of food. He was eating a great amount of seasoned chicken, with beef. He was, indeed, hungry. Amy smiled as she took his last plate.

"Wow, I am glad you liked it!"

Setting the plate in the sink, she rinsed it. She heard a big yawn come out of the black hedgehog, and smiled.

"Come with me, I will show you where you will be staying."

He did as he was told, as she led him to a nice room. The walls her white, and there was a big bed with a nice, warm blanket on top.

"You can sleep in the guest room, okay?"

She was making her way out, and soon felt Shadow's hand, holding onto her wrist.

"Amy Rose…"

He whispered, and let go of her wrist,

"Thank you."

* * *

**Heh, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The third will be up pretty soon. Maybe on Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks. D**


End file.
